Kanibalisme Lima?
by kanasvetlana
Summary: Seharusnya novel misteri itu menjebak Chuuya dan Ranpo di dalam sebuah kasus yang brutal. Ternyata dunia novel itu memang mengerikan, tetapi bukan dalam artian itu. Sebentar -kok ada Dazai? Spin-off atau alternate atau kekacauan apalah itu dari Chapter 49. Awas ada Soukoku! Rate T untuk mulutnya Chuuya.


**_Disclaimer_ :** Bungou Stray Dogs punya Harukawa Sango dan Asagiri Kafuka

 **Ringkasan**

 _Seharusnya novel misteri itu menjebak Chuuya dan Ranpo di dalam sebuah kasus yang brutal. Ternyata dunia novel itu memang mengerikan, tetapi bukan dalam artian itu. Sebentar -kok ada Dazai?_ Spin-off _atau_ alternate _atau kekacauan apalah itu dari_ Chapter 49 _._

 **KANIBALISME LIMA (?)**

 _ **Para detektif kini bergerak. Setiap anggota bertarung dalam medan perangnya masing-masing dengan satu tujuan yang sama. Begitu juga mafia yang seharusnya bersembunyi menunggu bulan bersaksi, meringsek keluar di siang bolong demi hidup Bos Mori.**_

* * *

Mengetahui bahwa detektif-detektif sial itu sudah berhasil masuk lantai satu, Nakahara Chuuya memberikan perintah kepada bawahannya untuk melindungi Mori Ougai dengan seluruh kemampuan mereka. Seharusnya dia bergegas memberikan bantuan, tetapi –

" 'Bikin repot aja sih,' " seorang pemuda yang hanya sedikit lebih tinggi darinya menghadang, "kau ingin berkata begitu 'kan, _Mas-Mas yang Topinya Bagus_."

Langkahnya terhenti. Pandangannya tertuju kepada detektif yang ada di depannya. Orang ini 'kan tidak memiliki kemampuan berkelahi, batinnya, aku tidak tahu apakah dia berani atau bodoh.

"Kalau menurut pertimbanganku nih, kehadiranmu bisa mengurangi probabilitas kami para detektif untuk menang," katanya sambil tersenyum percaya diri, "jadi aku harus menjegalmu."

"Lah, kamu gila, ya?" Chuuya angkat bicara, "Inti dari agensi detektifmu itu memang kamu, tapi kamu 'kan tidak punya kemampuan untuk bertarung."

"Lah, kamu ngelawan Dazai aja KO."

Sebenarnya kalimat Edogawa Ranpo tadi memang tidak ada hubungannya dengan penuturan Chuuya, tapi dia sukses membuat mafia itu naik pitam. Mengaktifkan kekuatannya dan melayangkan satu pukulan ke perut detektif itu adalah hal yang terakhir dilakukan olehnya. Akan tetapi, alih-alih perut, tinjunya malah mengenai sebuah buku –dan ia tertarik masuk ke dalam!

Hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah kegelapan. Chuuya tahu, ia sedang duduk –tapi di mana? Buru-buru tangannya membuang sesuatu yang menutupi matanya ke aspal.

"Astaga, ternyata itu topiku sendiri," keluh Chuuya sembari mengambil kembali topi yang sempat menutupi pandangannya, "jadi… ternyata si kecil itu juga punya kemampuan aneh. Dia bisa mengirimku –musuhnya– ke tempat lain. Misalnya, ke kursi taman ini, yang mana dari sini aku bisa melihat di sana ada _roller coaster_ , kereta gantung, _ferris wheel_ dan komidi putar, juga penjual gulali dan –"

Nakahara Chuuya memicingkan matanya untuk sekali lagi mengamati sekelilingnya.

"Ini 'kan Taman Hiburan Yokohama –buat apa aku dibawa ke sini," ujarnya bingung.

"Lho kok bicaramu begitu," suara laki-laki yang dikenalnya membuat Chuuya tersentak, "aku membawamu ke sini karena kamu mengajakku bunuh diri ganda dengan cara menjatuhkan diri dari _roller coaster._ "

"DAZAI OSAMU!" Jeritnya kaget ketika melihat sumber suara, "Kenapa kau ada di sini?! Aku tidak mendengar siapapun melaporkan keberadaanmu –dan apa itu di tanganmu, es krim?!"

"Es krim rasa cokelat untukmu dan rasa _ajinomoto_ untukku, ya, tentu saja," jawabnya ceria sambil duduk di kursi taman, "kaget, ya? Ayo sini Sayang, sebelum bunuh diri ganda ada baiknya kita ngemil ringan."

Dasar detektif zaman _now_ –mecin kok dicemilin! Panggilan _sayang_ itu sekejap membuat Chuuya merinding, pelan-pelan ia menjauh. Dicobanya untuk mengaktifkan kekuatannya sendiri, tetapi tidak bisa. Kemampuan macam apa ini –mengirimnya ke tempat lain, mencabut kekuatannya, dan mempertemukannya dengan Dazai Osamu yang sejuta kali lipat lebih menjijikkan daripada versi aslinya. Agensi detektif itu benar-benar mengerikan!

"Sayangku, kau sedang apa di sana –ke sini dong."

"SIAPA YANG KAUSEBUT SAYANG?! JANGAN MENGHAMPIRIKU –TETAP DI SANA!"

"Iya, aku memang tidak akan pindah ke lain hati, Manis –"

"TIDAAAAAAAAK!"

"Kau ingin ke toilet, Chuuya- _ku_?" Seru Dazai ketika pemuda bertubuh kecil itu berlari darinya, "Tidak masalah, aku akan selalu menunggumu di sini, jangan lama-lama karena nanti esmu mencair!"

Ini mimpi buruk, jerit Chuuya sendiri sambil bertanya-tanya bagaimana cara ia bisa pergi dari tempat mengerikan itu. Kakinya pegal. Di sebuah kursi lain yang jauh dari kursi Dazai, ia duduk dan menarik napas panjang-panjang.

"Mas, mau balon?"

"Nggak," jawab Chuuya sambil terengah-engah. Ternyata di samping kursi itu ada penjual balon yang memakai kostum beruang.

"Hari yang melelahkan, ya," kata penjual itu sambil melepas kostum kepala beruang dari kepalanya sendiri, "saham bisnis balon ternyata tidak sestabil bisnis mecin. Seharusnya aku jualan permen saja di TK kampung hala –"

Wajah si penjual balon itu ternyata sangat dikenal oleh Chuuya. Dengan geram ia bangkit dari kursinya dan mencengkeram kedua bahu si penjual balon –

"HEI, KAMU ANAK BERUANG SIPIT –KELUARKAN AKU DARI TEMPAT INI!"

"Namaku Ranpo dan aku tidak bisa mengeluarkanmu dari sini," jawabnya sambil mengernyitkan dahi, "jujur saja, aku juga terjebak di sini sepertimu."

"Ini 'kan kemampuan khusus milikmu!"

"Manusia memang suka asal menuduh tanpa banyak berpikir –tidak, ini kemampuan sahabatku Poe, dan sepertinya dia meminjamkanku novel yang salah."

Belum sempat Ranpo menjelaskan kondisi yang seharusnya, suara lonceng kematian (setidaknya untuk Chuuya) kembali terdengar.

"Apa yang terjadi, Chuuya –kalau kau ingin balon, katakan saja padaku dan aku akan membelikannya untukmu… tidak perlu memalak penjualnya seperti itu. Ayo sini."

"Tidak mungkin," jerit Chuuya ketika mengetahui kalau ada Dazai lagi di sisinya, "seharusnya kau ada di sana menungguku, di kursi yang jauh itu, bawa es krim dan mau bunuh diri!"

Dazai terlihat bingung, "Kenapa aku mau bunuh diri pada kencan kita? Aku baru saja kembali dari toilet –hei, tapi kalau kau mau es krim, aku akan belikan."

"BIARKAN AKU PERGI!" Chuuya mundur menjauh dan seketik berbalik menghadap sepeda yang membunyikan belnya ketika ia hampir tertabrak.

"Mau kuantar? Aku menyewa sepeda ini untuk kencan kita berdua hari ini, kau bisa kubonceng."

Chuuya bergidik ngeri. Belum jauh ia beranjak dari kursi itu –dan ia masih bisa melihat Dazai yang kebingungan duduk di sana sambil memainkan ponselnya. Sekarang ada satu lagi pemuda dengan perban yang sama di hadapannya –kali ini menaiki sepeda yang disewakan oleh pihak taman hiburan.

Tiga Dazai Osamu yang mengaku sedang berkencan dengannya dalam satu hari –apakah ini yang namanya azab alam akhirat, pikir Nakahara Chuuya sambil mempercepat gerak kakinya.

Tanpa sadar, ia telah memutari taman bermain itu tiga kali. Seharusnya cukup sekali saja untuk mencari pintu keluar, tetapi setelah melewati sebuah wahana berkali-kali akhirnya Chuuya menyadari bahwa taman itu sama sekali tidak memiliki akses untuk keluar.

"Agensi detektif gila!" omelnya sambil masuk ke dalam bilik toilet pria dan lanjut mencak-mencak di sana, "Bagaimanapun juga ini sudah keterlaluan! Kalian bahkan mencabut kekuatanku! Apa sih kejahatan yang kulakukan pada kalian –oke, memang banyak, tapi kalau kalian menghitung baik-baik sebenarnya Akutagawa yang lebih brutal dariku! Aku masih mau membantu nenek-nenek menyeberang jalan! Tolonglah –biarkan aku keluar dari sini, bosku membutuhkanku, dan bagaimana aku bisa hidup dengan Dazai-Dazai brengsek itu di sekitarku?!"

Dari bilik toilet di sebelahnya terdengar suara Ranpo, "Kalem saja, Mas Mafia Bertopi, kalau aku baik-baik saja berarti semua akan baik-baik saja!"

Ranpo terkejut ketika dinding biliknya digedor-gedor oleh Chuuya yang menjerit, "KELUARKAN AKU DARI SINI!"

"Poe selalu memberiku novel misteri yang menarik dan aku berani menjamin bahwa ia hanya menulis untukku," kata Ranpo, "tetapi yang ini aku belum pernah baca."

"Langsung ke intinya sajalah," tukas Chuuya geram sambil duduk di kloset dan menyalakan rokok dari sakunya.

Dari bilik sebelah, Ranpo menjelaskan kepada Chuuya secara singkat mengenai kemampuan sahabatnya itu. Seharusnya novel ini adalah novel misteri yang bahkan bisa membuat dirinya sendiri yang _notabene_ adalah detektif terbaik di Yokohama –atau mungkin di dunia, katanya– kerepotan mencari dalang utama dalam kasus. Ia menyempatkan diri mendengar penuturan Chuuya terkait hasilnya lari berkeliling dan pertemuannya dengan banyak Dazai.

"…aku melewati _ferris wheel,_ di sana ada si brengsek itu menungguku. Dia juga berdiri di depan toilet dekat wahana itu –membawa tiket untuk masuk ke rumah hantu bersamaku. Saat aku mau membeli minuman, ternyata dia yang jaga kios. Begitu terus sampai akhirnya aku lari ke sini –syukurlah bukan dia yang jaga toiletnya…"

"Hmm," Ranpo mengangguk-angguk, "apakah kau mau mendengar teoriku terkait cara kita keluar dari novel ini? Ah lupakan, tetap akan kukatakan sih karena aku juga ingin keluar –dan memang hanya kau yang bisa membantu. Poe, sumpah, _absurd_ sekali novel ini –aku bisa langsung tahu kalau ia tidak menuliskannya untukku. Harusnya dia tahu aku lebih suka jualan permen atau donat daripada balon yang tidak bisa dimakan."

Butuh waktu lima belas menit untuk Chuuya mendengarkan –dan sedikit memperdebatkan– teori Ranpo. Menurut detektif itu, tugas Chuuya adalah mencari Dazai Osamu yang 'asli' dari semua Dazai yang ia temui. Mengenai apa yang seharusnya dilakukan setelahnya, Ranpo masih belum mendapat petunjuk tentang itu –yang terpenting sekarang adalah mencari Dazai yang benar-benar mirip dengan Dazai di luar novel.

Lalu pemuda bertopi gelap itu melangkah keluar dari toilet. Cari Dazai yang asli, batinnya sambil menghela napas. Sementara ia beraksi, Ranpo akan mencari petunjuk lainnya yang bisa membantu mereka.

Nakahara Chuuya akhirnya kembali ke bangku taman pertama yang ia temui sejak masuk ke novel itu. Langit masih berwarna jingga, matahari masih belum terbenam –sepertinya waktu sengaja diperlambat di novel ini. Dazai Osamu masih ada di sana, tetapi tidak bersama es krim yang tadinya bersamanya.

"Chuuya –"

"Kasus ini selesai!" Seru Chuuya sambil menunjuk Dazai (ia meniru gaya detektif yang sering dilihatnya di televisi), "Kaulah Dazai yang asli! Dari semua Dazai Osamu yang kutemui, hanya kau yang mengajakku bunuh diri bersama!"

Tidak ada perubahan. Ia masih berdiri di tempat itu. Dazai Osamu yang terlihat kebingungan juga masih di sana. Perasaan kesal itu langsung tumpah –

"RANPO –KAU BERBOHONG! AKU YAKIN DIA ASLI –DAN LIHAT, TIDAK TERJADI APA-APA! SINI KAU SETAN KECIL!"

"Sayangku –apa yang terjadi padamu? Apa maksudmu dengan 'asli'? Siapa pula itu Ranpo?"

Orang ini benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, pikir Chuuya. Pilihan terbaik sekarang adalah berusaha mengikuti jalan cerita, sepertinya. Ranpo pasti akan ke sini dengan membawa petunjuk baru –karena itu ia harus bersikap seperti yang diinginkan oleh novel ini.

"Tidak apa-apa, Dazai, lupakan –a –aku hanya… m –m –minta maaf karena membuatmu me –menunggu," ujar Chuuya sambil duduk di sampingnya. Rasanya ingin menghajar orang ini sampai dia sekarat –tetapi Ranpo tadi mengatakan padanya kalau hal itu tidak akan membantu mereka pergi dari sana.

Oke –sabar, Chuuya, batinnya sambil menarik napas panjang.

"Sudah siap naik _roller coaster_ terakhirmu?" Dazai menoleh kepadanya, ia bertanya sambil tersenyum.

"D –Dazai, yang benar saja!" Buru-buru Chuuya berganti sikap ketika mengetahui bahwa 'kekasihnya' terlihat kecewa, "Maksudku –hmm… aku belum bisa menjawab itu, hari ini –ya, sepanjang hari bersama –bersamamu– sangat, umm, kau tahu –sangat me –me –me –menyenangkan."

Kalau ini terjadi sungguhan aku pasti sudah muntah pelangi, pikir Chuuya.

"Tentu saja menyenangkan," Dazai mengangguk sekali lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke langit jauh di depan mereka, "menghabiskan seharian penuh bersama orang yang paling kau sayangi –sosok yang selalu kau rindukan setiap malam menjelang..."

Kalau begini cara bicaranya pantas saja wanita menggilainya, batin Chuuya lagi sambil melirik pemuda itu. Belum pernah ia mendapat kesempatan untuk melihat pemuda itu dari jarak dekat seperti ini –dan tidak dalam posisi bertarung.

Bikin iri saja, Chuuya menahan diri untuk tidak mendesis. Laki-laki ini memiliki pembawaan _cool_ yang menutupi kegilaannya dan kebodohannya. Tatapan matanya juga lurus dan tegas. Dari segi _fashion,_ ia mengakui kalau pemuda itu tidak terlalu buruk bila dibandingkan dengan rekan kerjanya. Poin yang paling penting adalah ia memiliki tubuh yang tinggi dan proporsional.

Dazai Osamu memergoki pemuda itu menelusuri setiap fisiknya –dan menoleh.

"I –ini tidak seperti yang kaupikirkan, D –Dazai!" buru-buru Chuuya membentuk tanda silang dengan tangannya sambil melirik ke arah lain. Duh, gengsi! Jangan lihat ke sini, dong, Dazai!

"Sudah kukatakan –kau bisa memanggilku 'Osamu'," ujarnya lembut. Satu tangannya melepas topi Chuuya, sementara tangannya yang lain menggenggam jari-jari kiri pemuda itu. Tatapannya terarah lurus ke sepasang iris kekasihnya –yang terpaksa membalas.

Astaga –Dazai Osamu pelan-pelan bergerak mendekat. Kelopak matanya menutup. Tidak mau –bahkan Chuuya tidak pernah terpikir untuk melakukan hal seperti ini dengan orang itu!

"Da – _Osamu_!"

Ia menutup mata. Antara jijik atau terkejut –atau mungkin memang ada perasaan lain, hatinya berdebar-debar. Udara hembusan napas Dazai sudah terasa di wajahnya –tapi dia terlalu panik untuk bisa melawan.

Lalu satu kecupan lembut melayang ke dahi Nakahara Chuuya.

Keduanya membuka mata. Chuuya menatap pemuda di hadapannya dengan nanar –sebaliknya, yang dipandangi hanya tersenyum. Ya, benar, _hanya di dahi_.

Rasanya wajah Chuuya panas sekali.

"Kamu mengharapkan, apa, Manis," Dazai Osamu berkata jahil sambil memasang kembali topi ke kepala berambut oranye itu, "tidak boleh berbuat mesum di tempat umum."

"BRENGSEK KAU DAZAI –tunggu, apa yang terjadi denganku?!"

Sekujur tubuhnya ditelan cahaya entah dari mana datangnya –tetapi pemuda tinggi itu tidak bicara lagi. Ia masih tersenyum, seakan tidak melihat cahaya-cahaya aneh itu. Tubuhnya terasa ringan, perlahan taman itu menghilang seiring cahaya kekuningan melahapnya habis –lalu gelap kembali.

Tidak banyak yang Chuuya bisa ingat hingga kedua kakinya berpijak pada aspal gang Yokohama yang sangat ia kenali.

"Hei," ujarnya senang, "aku kembali! Ahahahaha, dasar bodoh –aku tidak di tempat mengerikan itu lagi!"

"Kita terlalu lama terjebak di sana," ujar Ranpo yang juga berhasil keluar dari novel di sisinya –sepertinya baru selesai menelepon seseorang, "situasinya sudah aman terkendali. Kedua bos besar selamat."

"Aku tidak peduli," hardik Chuuya marah, "dengar ya, bilang pada temanmu untuk tidak menulis buku aneh lagi seperti yang itu! Kalau tidak, dia akan berurusan dengan Port Mafia!"

"Hei, itu penyalahgunaan wewenang," Ranpo menggelengkan kepalanya, "tapi oke, aku memang berniat bicara dengan dia soal ini. Sudah kukatakan padamu, aku tidak suka karyanya yang ini. Seakan-akan dia bukan menulis untukku, tetapi untuk _fangirl_ berotak miring."

Keduanya menarik napas panjang. Kalau sudah lelah begini, duduk di aspal juga tidak masalah buat mereka. Sekali lagi, Chuuya menyalakan sebatang rokok yang masih tersisa di sakunya.

"Omong-omong, Mas Topi," panggil Ranpo, "jadi… apa yang kaulakukan kepada Dazai yang asli? Aku tidak melihatmu, aku sibuk mencari petunjuk di toko manisan."

Dengan raut wajah murka, ia menghisap rokoknya dalam-dalam sampai tinggal setengah, "Silakan kau tanya lagi itu kepadaku dan aku akan membuat tubuhmu lebih pendek dariku."

* * *

 **Dari Author**

Buat kamu yang malam minggunya baca _fanfic._

Kalau rada garing mohon maaf ==; ternyata buat saya bikin _fic_ humor/parodi itu cukup memutar otak wkwk


End file.
